campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Holocaust Demigods: Chapter 1
Holocaust Demigods: Rise to Power ''' '''Chapter 1 Written by HunterofArtemis12 I've barely hit the cold ground when I hear the gun shots, loud unanimous pellets that create paths of pure destruction. Cursing, I scramble to my feet, slipping in the icy snow that crackles under my shoes and tries to trip me. I risk looking out behind the large loading car I've chosen as my hiding place, watch the Nazi's assemble in the middle of the street. I'm not the target after all, I watch as a little girl screams and collapses to the ground, streaks of blood seeping from her jacket to the white snow. Her face is pale from the cold, I watch her fingers twitch and then go stiff. I hear the terrified scream of an older woman, dropping to her knees to hold her child as her body is wracked with sobs. She must be the girl's mother, their faces are so similar. I am engulfed in fury as I watch the indifferent Natzis grab the murdered child and toss the weeping mother to the side, kicking her into the snow. I wonder what reason they came up with to kill her, it seems us Jew's can be killed for anything these days. I see this sort of thing every day, it isn't something out of the normal. I always get a horrible pang in my heart, knowing that there has been another death. "Move it boy, or I'll run you over!" A new voice sounds in my ear and I turn my head to see a large burly man with a scruffy mustache bellowing from inside his car. I realize I'm still standing in front of his truck and quickly move out of the way. I have no doubt that he wouldn't drive right over me, I'm a Jew, and he knew that. I look down at my coat, where the Star of David has been stitched so the entire world knows what I am. I'm nearly choking from the fumes that exploded from the exhaust pipes when he drove away. Stumbling, I ram into an older boy as I try to clear the grit from my burning eyes. "Get outta the way!" The older boy snarls, grabbing my arm and pushing me to the ground. The impact isn't so bad, it's something I've managed to get used to. I glare defiantly back at him, noting the jagged scar across his lower lip and his enraged blue eyes. He can't be a Jew, with his blonde hair and all. Must be a Christian, mother always told me about them being so generous to us but I'd never really thought about it much. What a generous fellow, pushing me into snowbanks. I can't do anything as he kicks snow onto me, then spits and walks away with a permanent look of contempt on his face. "Oh father Jupiter," I mutter. "If only I could show him what I could do, then would he be the one with that stupid look of triumph on his face..." I gather my legs underneath me and once more collect myself out of the frigid cold of the snow. I pass the spot where the girl was shot, can't help but look at the ground. Trampled areas where boots have been walking and I see the woman still lying on the ground, looking at the crimson snow where her daughter's blood was spilled. "Ma'am?" I stretch out my hand, putting it on the woman's shoulder. "The Natzi's are gone, it's okay." I feel like a horrible liar, telling her things are alright. She just witnessed the death of her own daughter, helpless to do anything or risk being killed herself. "She...she bumped into one of them. They..." The woman is hardly talking, it's barely a whisper. "They saw...they saw the star on her coat and they shot my...my daughter..." "The war will be over soon. We'll be safe..." I shuffle my feet, not sure if she's really listening to me. "The Allies are going to win. The bad guys always lose." The woman shakes her head and looks at me, tears still glistening and dripping from her broken-hearted eyes. "Thank you, young man for trying to give me hope. But I know what our fate is." She stops then turns away again, bringing her shawl over her face and wailing into the sky, screaming her daughters name. "Elisa! Elisa! Elisa!" It's a horrific chant, her daughter's name is being wrenched from her lips as she screeches like a banshee into the ever-darker-growing sky. I'm frozen in terror, her voice is so strong and full of despair. I can't think anymore, I turn and run, racing for my home, somewhere I can escape those miserable sounds. I pass a wagon where families are being ordered into wagons. "Get in!" A soldier commands, yanking a teddy bear from a two year olds trembling hands. I don't stop, I keep running, the name ''Elisa, Elisa, Elisa! ''still fresh in my ears. None of those people will come back, they never do. Category:Fanfiction Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Holocaust Demigods